edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Were-Ed (series)
The Night of the Were-Ed series of fancomics is created by Nintendo-Nut1 on deviantART. Night of the Were-Ed: http://nintendo-nut1.deviantart.com/gallery/#Night-of-the-Were-Ed Night of the Were-Ed 2: Solar Eclipse- http://nintendo-nut1.deviantart.com/gallery/#Night-of-the-Were-Ed-2-Solar-Eclipse Night of the Were-Ed 3: All Hallow's Eve- http://nintendo-nut1.deviantart.com/gallery/#Night-of-the-Were-Ed-3-All-Hallow-s-Eve Night of the Were-Ed spinoff: Were-Eds in London, a fanfic written by NatThePopcornFairy- http://natthepopcornfairy.deviantart.com/art/Were-Eds-in-London-159207889 Night of the Were-Ed spinoff: Prophecy of a Hybrid, another fanfic written by NatThePopcornFairy- part 1: http://natthepopcornfairy.deviantart.com/art/Prophecy-of-a-Hybrid-Part-1-163747825 Characters Ed - Is a werewolf, he is the one who gave Double D his werewolf powers, Ed was bitten by a infected dog, in which he bit Double. He has very limited control over his powers except when the retained his humanity side in “All Hollow’s Eve”. Ed still retains his fun-loving, loyal, and dim-witted personality, but seems to have become much more intelligent. He has a vast knowledge of sci-fi and horror movies which help the Ed’s when they are fighting certain monsters. Ed’s appearance changes throughout the series; his hair becomes slightly shorter in each comic. He and May Kanker becomes a couple at the end of “All Hollow’s Eve”, seeing as how they have so much in common. '' Edd - More commonly known as Double D. Is a werewolf, later becomes a vampire/werewolf hybrid (A WereVamp) in ''“Solar Eclipse” after Marie Kanker bit him. Double D was bitten by Ed in his werewolf form in which he became one himself. Double still stays the brains of the group, he seems to be more social now as he is able to cope with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids'' Double D’s appearance changes in ''“Solar Eclipse” ''were he now wears an orange and yellow shirt instead of his red one. He and Marie Kanker becomes a couple at the end of ''“Solar Eclipse”. ''At the end of ''"All Haollow's Eve" Edd goes back to being a Werewolf instead of a WereVamp. Eddy - Stays human throughout the series and becomes a beginner monster slayer. Eddy seems to have changed the most, personality wise (most likely from the events of “''Big Picture show''”). He seems to care a lot more for his friends and seems much less selfish and is a lot kinder around others, but still retains some of his personality by still calling Ed and Double D “Lumpy”and “Sock Head.” respectivly. Eddy’s appearance changes mostly in the “All Hollow’s Eve” ''were he combs his three hairs back and keeps it that way for the rest of the series. He and Lee Kanker becomes a couple at the end of ''“All Hollow’s Eve”, after Lee knocks out his older brother, Eddy qwot "Ayone with the guts to punch my Bro in the face is good enogh for me". Eddy's Brother - He is the brother of Eddy. He stays human throughout the series and is an expert monster slayer. He still keeps his personality from “Big Picture Show” and still calls Eddy “pipsqueak”. At the end of the third comic he and Eddy reconcile. He is the only character who has the same appearance from the original series, minus the sunglasses. Sarah - A kid of the cul-de-sac and Ed’s sister, she is human but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”. She still seems to have a short temper but seems to keep better control of it. She is a lot nicer and less harassing toward Ed and his friends and seems to care more about her brother. Her appearance changes only slightly, sporting a ponytail instead of her hair being down. Kevin - A kid of the cul-de-sac. He is human, but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”. ''Kevin seems to be on better terms with the Eds but still calls them “dorks” but not as much as before. His appearance changes in ''“Solar Eclipse”; ''his hair is pulled back into a ponytail and sports an earring, as well as having a green muscle shirt. Rolf - A kid of the cul-de-sac. He is human but becomes a zombie in ''“All Hollow’s Eve”. Rolf still retains his personality referring himself as “a son of a shepherd”. His appearance changes in “Solar Eclipse”, ''he then sports a goatee and also and yellow and red muscle shirt. Gusterd - One of Rolf's chickens who is killed in ''"Solar Eclipes" and even gven a funeral to trick the readers into thinking it was Edd's funeral. He makes a reappearence in "All Hallow's Eve" as a true zombie. Jonny 2X4 - A kid of the cul-de-sac. He is human but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”. ''Johnny still retains his weird personality and consults with Plank to help fix problems. His only appearance changes in ''“Solar Eclipse” ''were he gains a mohawk like hairdo. Plank - Johnny’s imaginary ‘friend” he is a plain piece of wood that Johnny carries around. He is used as a weapon in to kill a Vampire in ''“Solar Eclipse.” He becomes a zombie in "All Hallow's Eve." Nazz - A kid of the cul-de-sac. She is human but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”; she keeps most of her personality. She is really good in medical treatment as she patched up Double D after his werewolf attack. Her appearance changes in “Solar Eclipse”. Where she has a strapless tank top and tighter fitting jeans. Jimmy - A kid of the cul-de-sac. He is human but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”. During some time before the first book, he had his braces removed and has longer hair. He is best friends with Sarah and cares deeply for her. christen A kid of the cul-de-sac. he is human but becomes a zombie in “All Hollow’s Eve”; he keeps most of his personality. he is really good in gun shooting as he shoot zombies His appearance changes in “Solar Eclipse”. Where he has a camo army suit. Marie Kanker - One of the Kanker Sisters, becomes a vampire in “Solar Eclipse”, she is the most calm and smartest of the sisters. She is the one who gave Double D vampire powers causing him to become a hybrid. She and Double D becomes a couple at the end of “Solar Eclipse”. May Kanker - One of the Kanker Sisters, becomes a vampire in “Solar Eclipse” ''She is the most fun-loving and dim-witted of the sisters. She and Ed becomes a couple at the end of ''“All Hollow’s Eve”. Lee Kanker - One of the Kanker Sisters, becomes a vampire in “Solar Eclipse. ''She is the leader and toughest of the sisters. She and Eddy become a couple at the end of “All Hollow’s Eve”''. Sumary of the Books Night of the Were Ed : The Ed’s are building the supplies for the scam when Ed's bitten hand starts to act up. Double D convinces Eddy to let Ed go home much to Eddy’s annoyance. Later that night, Ed has trouble sleeping and looks out his window to see a Full Moon. Ed suddenly gets pains and falls to his knees unsure what is happening. He then sees one of his favorite videos "Curse of the Werewolves." and starts to transform. Sarah hearing Ed’s screams heads down to the basement to tell Ed to be quiet, but she only comes upon Ed who had fully transformed into a werewolf. Elsewhere Double D and Eddy are planning the scam and hear a knock on the door. Edd answers it and Sarah runs inside with her clothes torn and claw marks on her saying that there was a monster out there. Eddy, thinking it’s a joke opens the door and barely dodges Ed’s claw. They escape from the house and escape to the Junkyard. Edd, Eddy and Sarah get trapped and Double D takes a look at the beast and realizes its Ed. But before anyone can look more into this, Ed attacks them and manages to bite Double D. Eddy manages to find a rusty pipe and knocks Ed unconscious. After this happens the rest of the Cul-Da-Sac kid’s show up coming upon Ed, Eddy, Double D and Sarah. The next morning Ed wakes up with a bat wielding Kevin watching over him. Sarah and Eddy come in the check on him much to their relief. Ed then asks Eddy if he hurt anybody, then he hears Double D and finds him bandaged much to Ed’s shock and sadness. Later Johnny tells the group about werewolves and Rolf suggest find the original werewolf who bit Ed and kill it, thus restoring Ed and Double D’s humanity. Later that evening the kids go out to hunt down the main werewolf as Ed and Double D are locked in Ed’s room. Ed and Double D consult of how to beat the head werewolf as were Ed explains the people who are infected use their werewolf form to beat the main werewolf. Double D then comes up with a plan to use their forms to weaken the werewolf so their friends and deliver the killing blow, Ed it at first reluctant, but agrees with Double D. They then transform and escape from Ed’s room to go catch up with the others. Meanwhile the other kids manage to find the main werewolf and attempt to kill it with a pure silver cookie cutter supplied by Jimmy. The werewolf unfortunately is able the overpower them and tries to attack them, but they are saved by Ed and Double D. Ed and Double D then attack the werewolf to everyone else’s surprise. Ed and Double D manage to weaken the werewolf enough for Eddy to deliver the killing blow. The werewolf is killed and Ed and Double D are restored to their human forms, which both then fall unconscious. The next morning Double D wakes up to see Nazz over him to check his wounds but finds them already healed. Eddy then appears and says Ed is all right and the threat is gone. Later that evening Double D writes in his journal and then goes to see the full moon. Both he and Ed meet each other at the lake and looks up at the full moon, ending with Double D saying he would never look at it the same way again. Night of the Were Ed 2: Solar Eclipes : The Eds are in Double D's room when they hear on the radio that says that solar eclipse would happen the next day at at 11:12am. Eddy and Double D talk about the eclipse. Double D says it would be an exciting experience to see the supernatural effects behind it. To which Eddy jokingly says he thought they had enough of supernatural experiences, in which says after what happened in the first book they needed to be ready for anything. After this, Eddy brings up the subject that they hadn’t been harassed by the Kankers for over a week. Double D says what they do is their own business, but Ed says it’s still weird. Double then tells Ed there is a Full Moon today and asks if he would take a stroll with him. But Ed says he can’t because he has to watch Sarah, and Eddy says he would think Sarah was old enough to look after herself, saying he was whipped, so Double D walks by himself. Edd then narrates and explains that what happened in the first book which was 4 years ago. Unknown to him a Vampire is following. The vampire lunges at him tackles him to the ground. Edd sees that it’s Marie Kanker, he manages to snap Marie out of her blood crazed trance by calling her name. Scared about what she almost did Marie throws Edd into a tree and flees. Double D hits his head and tries to call her but he passes out. The next morning the kids and the Eds are starring at Rolf’s dead chicken Gustad on the sidewalk. Double D questions Rolf about what attacked his chickens, but Rolf couldn’t recall what the creature was but knew it was some sort of humanoid. Kevin realizes this and asks Double D if it was werewolves, Ed then says it looks more like a vampire did it. The scene then shifts to the Kanker’s trailer home where Marie is recovering from the night before, May and Lee leave to go meet “Him”. Marie stays saying she would meet them later. Edd goes to his home with Ed. Ed gives him much info, and once he told him all he knows Edd goes on the internet for more. When they meet up with the others Eddy and the other kids and tell them that vampires will attack werewolves most often when they're transformed. Edd says that they will transform on a solar eclipse even though the curse is broken. Edd goes to speak to Marie as the rest of the cul-de-sac kids prepare for the battle. Double D meets with Marie and accidently causes Marie to burn her hand from the sunlight. They tell each other how they got their powers. Marie tells how she became a vampire by meeting a young man who turned out to be a Vampire and bit them. Double D then tells Marie to bite him so he can have the power to kill the head vampire, a reluctant Marie then bites Edd's neck. As the eclipse starts, Double D then transformed into a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid giving him the ability to speak, they head to regroup with the others. Meanwhile Eddy, a transformed Ed and the rest of the kids prepare to face the vampires, and are surprised to see it’s the Kanker. Unfortunately Eddy is reluctant to attack the Kankers and Ed breaks free from the restraints and everything falls apart. Thankfully, Double D is able to bring the head vampire out of hiding and a battle occurs between Edd and the Vampire, and Double D is wounded from the vampire because he got distracted when Ed was attacked by Lee and May. Marie then knocks out Lee and May and holds down the vampire that and Eddy delivers the death blow with Plank. The eclipse ends, the curse is gone. Ed and Edd become human again Ed gain conscious from the battle gets up Double D stays ground bloody and scratched seemingly dead. The next day the kids gather around what seems to be Double D grave. Rolf is giving a emotional speech about the deceased. A hand is placed on Rolf's shoulder to comfort him. It reveals to be Double D who is really bandaged but alive. The grave turns out to be Rolf’s dead chicken Gustad’s. He tells Rolf that Gustad is in a better place. Ed and Eddy have heated confrontations with Lee and May with a tearful May saying she was sorry for almost eating Ed while hugging him. Which Ed yells “Girl Germs” and Lee is trying to get closer to Eddy, but Eddy is moving away telling her to stay back while looking at her in a threatening way. While Marie and Double D look on, Double tells Marie that he was right to trust her and had a chance to learn more about her. He then asks her if he could trust her to meet him in the Junkyard later that night. Marie blushes and says yes, with a confused looking Eddy, Ed, May, and Lee looking on. Double D then narrates the end saying he was now a terrible hybrid but he got something more in return. He meets up with Marie in the junkyard where they admire the moon... and then kiss with Double D saying that everything seems lovelier under a full moon. Night of the Were Ed 3: All Hallows Eve : It starts with the Eds watching a zombie movie in Ed's room (his basement), Edd said it could have used a little more and him and Eddy start arguing. Ed sees Edd is reading something. Edd said it's abbout Halloween (A.K.A All Hallows Eve) Eddy asked why and Edd said the thing about the eclipes during the summer. Edd and Eddy had to go but before Edd went home he told them everyone said yes to the Halloween Party tomarrow. On Halloween almost everyone was there. Eddy asked why Edd was a scarecrow. Edd was telling when the doorbell rang. Edd greeted them and you see Ed and Eddy's faces are treiffied. Eddy then screamed 'You invited the Kankers?!' Things start to go bad at about 10:07pm. Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf and at least one of his chickens became zombies. Ed and Edd started to transform, Edd told the others to run. Ed and Edd were both surprised about what Ed can do. Edd said that they ran to Rolf's so they should meet them there. But before Edd could finish speaking they were lookng at the end of a gun barrel. Will they live? Who was holding the gun? Will the others survive a zombie ambush? I will say this a hybrid damages the boundry between spirts' world and the humans' world, and on Halloween the boundry is broken. Eddy Brother thinks there must be a sacrifice. Trivia *In "All Hallows Eve" there is a reference to "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo, Haw, Haw." *When they go in the old house May refrences "Honor Thy Ed." *Rolf's knowledge of werewolves might be a reference from the episode "No Speak Da Ed" were Rolf had a rivalry against an werewolf like enemy. *When Ed and May were in the basment and there was a zombie in jester clothing it looked like the catacombs from "The Cask of Amontiado" a book writen by Ed'gar Allan Poe. *Edd falls in love with Marie, Ed falls in love with May, and Eddy falls in love with Lee respectivly.. *The 2nd book takes place 4 years after the 1st. *The 3rd book takes place the same year as the 2nd book only during Halloween. *Marie called Edd a 'Werevamp' apparently that is what a Werewolf Vampire hybrid is called. *Eddy's Bro appears in book 3 as a monster slayer. *Aparently Edd might have set himself on fire while lighting a pumpkin once, as mentioned by Eddy. *At the end of "All Hallow's Eve" Edd was able to choose between being a vampire or werewolf. He chose to be a werewolf and he is no longer a hybrid. *Odin is the King of the Gods in Norse Mythology. *Ravens and wolves are hunt brothers. *The 3rd and final book ends a little open-ended and the author encorages others to make spin-offs because the Eds are registed monater slayers. *At end of the last book Ed and Edd aparently are able to transform on every full moon even though the curses are broken. *An average full moon lasts for about 3-4 days. *In the 2nd book Plank is sharpened into a spike but in the 3rd book he's back to normal but has alot of dirt on him. *The 2nd and 3rd books have better drawings than the 1st. The Ritual/Sacrifice #Go to the highest hill. #Start a fire. #Kill the hybrid to restore balance. : The hybrid will be revived by Odin because of the noble sacrifice. Quotes Book 1 Qoutes '*Edd: at the werewolf Eddy...look at it. Eddy: What? Edd: 'Auburn hair...Heavy brow...I think that it is Ed. '*Jonny: Yup! it's werewolves alright! Plank knows all about 'em! *Ed: In the movies when the main charecters get infected they usally take out the head werewolf. *Rolf: Ed-boy would like the honor of breaking your friends curse? Book 2 Quotes *Eddy: You'd think your bratty sister would be old enough to take care of herself... Ed: Tell that to my mom. Eddy: You're so whipped. *Ed: at the dead chicken. Poor chicken... *Ed: Accually...It looks more like the work of...A vampire. Kevin: What?! Vampires you've got to be kidding me! *Edd: to Ed. Now tell me everything you know...About vampires. *Edd: That makes sense, there food source is identical, so I'd imagen the would be some compition. Ed: Eww. Edd: Don't you 'Eww' me. You're the one who sank your teeth into my shoulder, remember? Ed: It wasn't my fault. *Edd: Marie. ...Bite me Marie. *Rolf: Plank. Do not freet Jonny 2x4...The wood shall have the honor...Of slaying the vampire himself. Jonny: 'I know. Be brave buddy. '*May: Waahhh!! Oh, Ed!! I'm so sorry I tried to eat you!! Waahhh!! Book 3 Quotes *Ed: Awww, the spirits aren't that evil anymore, Double D...They just like to play. *Ed: Hello, Double D did you warn away the evil spirts? Eddy: Without lighting yourself on fire again? *Edd: the guests. Well, good evening! I'm glad you could make it. Eddy: You invited the Kankers!?! Edd: Well, why not? *Eddy: Edd kissing Marie. Oh, get a room you two!! *Eddy's Brother: You got two seconds...To convice me not to blow your brains out. *Eddy: "I've got two werewolves backing me up! I'm unstopable! Soon I'll be a better slayer than you!" *Eddy's Brother: the Eds kissed the Kankers. It's Halloween, not Valentine's Day.